


Кроссоверы

by Korue



Category: Bleach, Gintama, Hakuouki, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения с однострочников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Gintama/Peacemaker/Hakuouki. Окиты делятся опытом. «А я своему перец в майонез подсыпаю, а вы?»

\- А я своему перец в майонез подсыпаю, а вы? - сообщил гинтамовский Окита  
\- А я высмеиваю его стихи, - похвастался Окита из Хакуоки.  
Оба повернулись к писмейкеровскому Оките. Тот смущённо потупил глаза и, залившись нежным румянцем, тихо признался.  
\- А я со своим сплю.  
В комнате на какое-то время воцарилось молчание, а потом Сого и Соджи восхищённо выдохнули:  
\- Ну ты и садист!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Кроссовер с Bleach. Шинсенгуми | Кто-нибудь из Готея. "Забавно тут у вас все работает..."

\- Стой, стрелять буду! – выкрикнул Хиджиката на бегу. - Сого, слева заходи!  
\- Понял!  
Сого метнулся в сторону, а сам Хиджиката продолжил преследование. Бежать было трудно – дурацкое хаори путалось в ногах и мешало вытащить меч. Нарушитель – арранкар или как там его – бегал быстро. Хиджиката пару раз почти ухватил его за шиворот, но тот каждый раз успевал увернуться. Они пробежали так метров сто, когда Хиджиката услышал знакомые до боли звуки – щелчок взводимого курка и вялое «Поберегись». Отработанным движением он рухнул на землю и прикрыл голову руками, а вот у преступника не было ни шанса. Над головой прогремел выстрел из базуки – погоня закончилась.  
Шухей наблюдал за всем этим со стороны, плохо понимая, что происходит. Капитан Хиджиката навалился на бесчувственного арранкара, достал какие-то круглые металлические штуки и надел их пленнику на запястья.  
\- Ты имеешь право хранить молчание, - начал он монотонным голосом, - Сого, чтоб тебя, ты же и меня мог пристрелить!  
\- Ну не пристрелил же, - лейтенант Окита отвернулся и тихо добавил, - к сожалению.  
\- Я всё слышу! Вы имеете право на адвоката…  
\- Капитан Хиджиката! – Шухей решил, что пора вмешаться. – Что вы делаете?  
\- Задерживаю преступника. Сейчас вернёмся в казармы, составим протокол...  
\- Вы не должны его задерживать, вы должны его убить, чтобы заключенные в нём души очистились. И не каким то странным огнестрельным оружием, а вашим занпакто!  
\- Чем-чем?  
Шухей подавил раздражение.  
\- Ваш меч. Достаёте его и говорите «Банкай».  
Хиджиката и Окита переглянулись.  
\- Забавно у вас тут всё работает, я думал такое только в аниме бывает.  
\- Да, ерунда какая-то. Сого, помоги-ка.  
Вдвоем они подхватили арранкара под руки и потащили в сторону белеющих вдалеке стен Сейретея.  
\- Вы меня слушали? Его нужно убить.  
Хиджиката обернулся через плечо.  
\- Самураи пленных не убивают, - сказал он веско.   
Шухей вздохнул, вот ведь, выискались на его голову. Почему именно его приставили к гостям? Прислали бы кого-нибудь из Одиннадцатого – эти психи нашли бы общий язык.  
\- Не идите пешком, - сказал он безнадёжно. – Воспользуйтесь шунпо.  
\- Я бы лучше воспользовался патрульной машиной, – проворчал Окита.  
\- Да уж, отсталый мир.  
\- Ни Интернета, ни ТВ – деревня какая-то.  
Шухей прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Ничего, это всего лишь кроссовер и когда-нибудь он закончится.

\- Моя дорогая Эспада. – проворковал Айзен. – Пейте чай.  
\- Один только чай? – возмутился Гинтоки. – Без сладкого?!  
\- Чай? – проныла Кагура. – А где первое и второе? Не жмоться, зализанный.  
\- Уважаемый Первый Эспада, - сказал Айзен сдержанно. – Не мог бы ты заняться воспитанием своих фраксьонов?  
\- Бесполезно, - отозвался Гинтоки, - оно не поддается дрессировке.  
\- Рис с яйцом, такояки, данго, - перечисляла Кагура вдохновенно. – Мясо на ребрышках, суп-мисо, рамен. Торт, десерт, мороженое…  
В зале совещаний поднялся гул.  
\- Эй, Владыка, - первым голос подал, конечно же, Гриммджо. – В самом деле, почему нас не кормят ничем, кроме чая?  
Мерзавца следовало бы проучить, но неожиданно его поддержали остальные.  
\- Десерт, что это такое? Рамен это вкусно?  
\- Это всё фигня, - со знанием дела вещала Кагура. – Суконбу – вот самая лучшая еда на свете.  
Гин тихо хихикал, Айзен массировал виски. В конце концов, этот кроссовер скоро закончится, и жизнь снова войдёт в свою колею.

\- Вы, жалкие смертные, - вастарлорд с презрением взирал на букашек, бросивших ему вызов. – Вы ничто по сравнению с моей силой.  
\- Он мне не нравится, - сказал Камуи, - можно я его убью?  
\- Нет, Камуи-кун, нам понадобятся сильные союзники, чтобы захватить власть в Уэко Мундо.  
Такасуги оценил доброжелательную улыбку своего союзника и добавил.  
\- Но можешь хорошенько его избить.  
Камуи довольно усмехнулся и направился к огромной твари, на ходу доставая зонтик. Такасуги наблюдал с тихим торжеством. Уж он постарается сделать всё, чтобы этот кроссовер никогда не закончился.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Кроссовер с Hakuouki. Кагура и Чизуру меняются местами.

Кагура небрежным пинком отшвырнула в сторону расплющенную пушку и закинула зонтик на плечо.  
\- Ну, - спросила она лениво. – Куда дальше?  
\- Идём на соединение с левым флангом, - приказал Хиджиката.   
Кагура сунула палец в нос.  
\- Скучно, - заявила она. – Мне надоело.  
\- Мы же договорились, - напомнил Хиджиката. – Столько риса, сколько захочешь.  
\- И суконбу?  
\- Целая гора.  
\- Ура! – завопила Кагура и ринулась в сторону левого фланга, на ходу передёргивая затвор зонтика.  
Хиджиката довольно улыбнулся – кажется, в этой войне удача будет на стороне Сёгуната.

***  
Чизуру утёрла пот со лба и тяжело вздохнула. Не так она представляла себе приключения! Был только полдень, а она уже устала. С утра она приготовила завтрак на всех, сейчас занималась стиркой, а потом ей нужно было вымыть полы на всей территории казарм. Чизуру и рада была бы всё бросить, но деваться было некуда – первым делом Шинсенгуми отобрали у неё паспорт.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Кроссовер с «Реборном». Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета – Тенко.

– Мва-ха-ха, Савада Цунаёши! – голос Мукуро, казалось, шёл сразу со всех сторон. – Ты просто не представляешь, с кем имеешь дело. Ведь я могу захватить тело любого из твоих драгоценных друзей. Например, что насчёт этой толстухи, которая считается у вас сильнейшей? Сможешь ли ты выстоять против неё.  
Тенко вздрогнула, пошатнулась, а когда поняла голову, один её глаз стал алым, а по щеке поползли отвратительные трещины, словно её лицо было из глины. Гокудера выругался.  
– Хиджиката-сан? – пролепетал Цуна.  
Тенко замахнулась катаной.   
А потом вдруг замерла на середине движения, задрожала и мешком осела на пол.   
На другой стороне комнаты Мукуро, уже в собственном теле, повалился ничком, надрывно кашляя.  
– Сколько холестерина, – прошептал он через силу. – Как можно жить с таким количеством калорий? Что за… страшный человек, эта… Хиджиката Тенко!..  
Он позеленел и потерял сознание. Стало тихо.  
Первым опомнился Цуна.  
– Вяжи его, ребята! Пока не очухался!

– Эй, Савада!  
Цуна вздрогнул и оглянулся.  
– Хи-хиджиката-сан? Вас уже выписали из больницы?  
Тенко пренебрежительно фыркнула.  
– Ерунда, пара царапин. Я хочу знать, что случилось с Рокудо Мукуро. Как вы его победили?  
– Благодаря тому, что ты слишком много жрё... – начал было Гокудера, но Цуна с Ямамото набросились на него и зажали рот ладонями.  
– Э-это был долгий бой…  
– Да! У Цуны во лбу зажглось пламя, представляешь.  
– Т-точно! Это пробудилась кровь Вонголы.  
– Ага. А Мукуро оказался иллюзионистом, и они сражались целый час, пока Цуна наконец не победил.  
– Пламя? – скептически повторила Тенко. – Во лбу?  
Цуна судорожно закивал.  
– Ну ладно, – пожала плечами Тенко. – Главное, чтобы этот козёл больше не появлялся в моём городе. Эй, Заки, ты почему так долго?!  
Вице-президент Дисциплинарного Комитета вздрогнул.  
– Простите, Президент. В супермаркете была очередь, но я купил вам майонез. Десять банок.  
– Почему так мало?!  
– Жуткая баба, – пробормотал Гокудера, когда Тенко и её помощник отошли на безопасное расстояние. – Как можно жрать столько майонеза?  
– Зато она вас всех спасла! – Реборн вскочил на плечо Ямамото, попутно отвесив Цуне подзатыльник. – А Никчёмный Цуна так и не смог ничего сделать.  
– Десятый не никчёмный!  
Цуна потёр затылок, неловко улыбаясь. В глубине души он был просто счастлив, что Мукуро удалось победить без его участия.

Болело всё, что могло болеть. То, что не могло болеть, ныло. Кроме того, чесался кончик носа. Мукуро попытался почесать его, но не смог даже шевельнутся.   
Он находился в подземелье тюрьмы Вендикаре, болтался в колбе с физраствором, как какая-нибудь бактерия. А всё из-за кого? Из-за той жуткой девицы, Президента Дисциплинарного Комитета Намимори. От одного лишь воспоминания о пребывании в её теле Мукуро затошнило. Ну ничего, он – величайший в мире иллюзионист, и он выберется отсюда. И тогда…  
Нос чесался просто зверски.  
– Хиджиката, сволочь, сдохни!


End file.
